The present invention relates to a clam-shell type coupling member employed to join two pipes to allow for the flow of fluid therethrough without compromising the flow of the fluid at the area of joinder. More particular, this invention is a snap connector for connecting, with a fluid-tight seal, two mating pipes of particular configuration.
Snap connectors are generally known in the art, and it is generally appreciated that such connectors should be relatively easy to employ. It is preferred that snap connectors be capable of use without the need for employing tools to effect a joinder of the pipes, as the use of tools is undesirably time consuming. The connector should, however, provide a tight seal between the pipes, to inhibit any loss of fluid that is to flow through the joined pipes.
The prior art has been somewhat successful in providing snap connectors that substantially achieve one or more of these goals; however, the designs of the prior art are herein departed from in order to provide a snap connector and pipe assembly that is simple in configuration and allows for a fluid-tight connection of pipes, without requiring the use of special tools.